


Seaborne

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betta!Lance, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Growly Shiro, Guard Shiro, M/M, Mating, Mer AU, Minor a/b/o tropes, Playful Lance, Royal Lance, Shark!Shiro, breeding season, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Shiro is the Guard of the Prince of Altea, Lance. The Shark mer is hesitant about the upcoming breeding season, Lance is quite persistent about having Shiro be his partner. This season proves to be interesting for the two of them.





	Seaborne

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Mer AU. It's 100% not my best.

Shiro hummed as he moved through the water at a languid pace, his clawed fingers curling around his spear. He was a Royal guard to the family of Atlas, The king, Alfor; had been struck with some form of illness. His son Lance was by his side, while. The oldest, Allura, was playing diplomat for the other kingdoms. It weighed heavily on the the white tipped reef mer. He had served the family for years on end and yet, was he enough? Was he enough for the royal family? Enough for Atlas? Shiro didn't know. He wanted to believe that he was enough.    
  
Shiro was pulled from his mind as he felt the water ripple beside him, Lance swam up beside him and smiled warmly. Pressing up against the elder guard with a welcoming chirr. "You're worrying too much." The prince started as he reached up to brush silver strands out of Shiro's face. "My father is strong, even if his age says otherwise. Allura has been handling the diplomatic side but they know that unless she bonds, her claim to the throne is null. Same with me." Lance frowned as he watched Shiro reach up to pull Lance's fingers away from his hair and join their hands.    
  
" Lance." Shiro started as he looked at the prince, "It's my job to Worry. Who knows what would happen to you let alone your family if I didn't." The shark admitted as he leaned over and risked a small nuzzle to Lance's throat, smelling something sweet in the water. "Lance?" Takashi asked as he looked over Lance's body. Noting how the others slit was slightly inflamed.    
  
"It's breeding season, Shiro. My body is ready to have a pup, the question is, will you give me one?" he asked with a purr. The prince smiled as he broke away from Shiro. "I should go though, I have a meeting with advisors." He casually dropped before swimming away with a light cackle. He noticed how Shiro blushed as he realized what season had started. Lance gave a coo to himself, it was adorable really; Shiro and him have had this little tryst for a few months now. The latter sneaking into his quarters after everyone had gone to bed. Sure, they have joined multiple times but, they weren't bonded. Shiro had yet to mark Lance's neck up to signify that they were officially bonded and mates.    
  
The meeting went as best as Lance could ultimately hope for. His sister had still not found a mate, not that Lance blamed them. His sister was, a piece of work. She was stubborn, determined, driven and refused any suitors. If she didn't move fast enough, Lance would take the throne if he bonded before her. It was a rather vicious cycle, but it was in the name of their line continuing after all. Lance sighed as he watched his sister be whisked away to go see their father. Alfor, he was the king. Yet, he often chose Allura over Lance. It was a petty thought but Lance couldn't help but feel bitter.    
  
The vibrant blue Betta mer gave the barest of grumbles before swimming away and towards his quarters. His chestnut hair was braided back, the blue tips at the ends expressed his color pattern. His cobalt scales reflected the lighting. Lance pushed open the doors to his room and spotted Shiro looking out and over the city. "What are you doing here?" Lance questioned as he he swam past the Captain of the Guard and over to his vanity. Taking off the gold cuffs that Adorned his arm, the gold necklace was next. "Couldn't wait?" came the amused tone, reaching up to untie his braid. Aqua eyes widened as he watched Shiro approach and help with his braid. The Shark mer was much larger than Lance, Shiro was at least twice his size.    
  
"Something like that." Shiro rumbled lowly, gently tugging and coaxing the chestnut strands out of the braid. He hummed lowly as he watched Lance take off the remaining jewelry adorning his arms and neck. Shiro let the wavy strands fall from his hands. He leaned down and gently nipped Lance's ear, causing the prince to shudder. "Do you really want a pup with me? You want to spend this season with me?" he asked against as Shiro ran his fingers over Lance's neck. The prospect of mating with Lance wasn't a new thing but they had never mated during the breeding season. Maybe this one was different. Shiro was still worried about bonding, but he came to realize that he wouldn't find anyone better than Lance.    
  
Lance shivered as he pulled away from Shiro to take off his cloak. "It is. I've been debating this for a while. I want this Takashi, I'm pretty sure that I'll conceive quickly but, do you want it?" Lance looked away, trying not to blush as much but the chirr that Shiro let out, made Lance look up. The Betta couldn't help but smile as Shiro closed the distance, pressing a kiss to Lance's lips. The prince gave the barest of whines as he wrapped his arms around Shiro, pressing his body against the other. His tail curling loosely around Shiro's, a shuddering gasp left Lance's lips as he felt Shiro start to grind against him. "Bed. Please. Shiro." He whined as Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance, swimming them to the bed.    
  
"I have you my prince." The Shark whispered as he ran a hand over Lance's tail, feeling the fins move with the slight current. They were fragile, as much as Shiro wanted to nip them, he was afraid of breaking them. Instead, Shiro broke their kiss to nip over Lance's neck. "Lance? Do you?" he couldn't bring himself to ask for the bond, as much as Shiro desired for it. The nod that was given was unexpected but it was Lance. Lance was known for being impulsive at times, but this? No. It was confident, Lance wanted this. Shiro shuddered as he ground his hips more firmly against Lance, coaxing the other to open just a little. He dragged his claws over Lance's spine and gave a growl, feeling the pliant body arch under his touch.    
  
"Shiro, if you don't bond with me, I'm going to make you regret it." Lance growled as he rocked back against Shiro, whining softly as he felt an all too familiar hardness poke out of the shark. "Give me a pup, please." Lance normally doesn't beg but damn it! If Shiro could just get inside now! Lance cooed to him, shivering as Shiro finally pushed inside of him. Lance gave quite the small mewl as both of Shiro's lengths pushed in and stretched him oh so perfectly. "Shiro." Lance moaned as he ran his claws over the man's back, tilting his head back as Shiro rolled his hips and kissed over the Betta's neck.    
  
"Hush... I have you." Shiro whispered as he adjusted his hold on Lance, feeling that familiar warm heat surround him. He cooed oh so softly, grinding faster and harder. As much as he wanted to drag this out, He- there was no way that he would be able to. "Lance." he whispered softly, biting over Lance's neck and shoulder. Leaving a trail of marks in his wake. Shiro breathed heavily against the others neck, feeling how Lance rolled, how he tightened, how he begged for more. The man moved his hips faster, feeling that all too familiar swell at the base of his cocks.    
  
Lance shivered as he felt the same swell. "Please. Please." he practically begged as he arched into Shiro, dragging his claws through Shiro's hair. Lance shivered as Shiro started to nose around his neck to place their bonding mark, the smaller mer started to do the same. He found his place, right below Shiro's ear. Lance moved his teeth over the area, he could feel Shiro holding back how he rocked and continued to thrust as much as he could with the tight space between then. "Do it." Lance whispered against the shell of Shiro's neck. "Come for me my mate." Lance hissed before biting down on the tender and reddened area, breaking the skin underneath.    
  
Shiro couldn't help but gasp as he found himself releasing within Lance, his own teeth were bared as he felt Lance's bonding bite take. He watched Lance coo and lick over the freshly bleeding wound, earning another shudder from Shiro. He growled lowly and bit down on Lance's right side of his neck. A near mirror image of the bite mark on himself. He hated hearing the whine that was pulled from Lance but, this was the only time that he would feel pain for a long while. He releases Lance's throat, cleaning the mark and making sure that Lance was alright. He didn't expect the other to be so pliant, Lance had never been like this. Not in all the time that Shiro had known him.    
  
Adjusting his hold, Shiro carefully pulled out of Lance, not wanting to hurt the younger. “How do you feel?” Came Shiro’s hushed reply, wrapping his tail around the other and carefully carrying him to the bed. A frown was on his lips as he laid Lance on his bed. 

“Good, it’s- weird but good.” Lance replied as he held shiro’s hand and pulled him onto the bed with him. His father could wait, he didn’t want to face him now. Lance wasn’t some pawn, he was not going to be promised to another mer now. Not when he has a bonded mate now. He felt the large mer settle behind him, Lance let his body relax even more until he started drifting off. He heard something from Shiro but he didn’t think anything of it as his body was claimed by sleep. 


End file.
